Une question de choix
by JessSwann2
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandé comment nos amis avaient convaincu Barbossa de les aider à trouver Jack ? Voici une version...


**Disclaimers : tout les persos sont à la souris**

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc un nouvel OS... Le rating est M donc très clairement déconseillé aux mineurs. J'espère que vous aimerez et ... reviews ?**_

**Une question de choix **

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Will était parti, assumant à contre cœur sa nouvelle charge de Capitaine du Hollandais Volant et sa femme se sentait bien seule en cette douce matinée de printemps. Le visage tourné vers la fenêtre de la petite maison dans laquelle elle avait trouvé refuge à l'issue des événements qui lui avaient coûté son mari, son père et aussi son ami, elle regardait le soleil se lever à l'horizon, songeant une fois de plus à l'extraordinaire aventure qu'elle avait vécue et aux hommes avec qui elle avait partagé ces moments. Will, qu'elle avait épousé quelques heures à peine avant qu'il ne trouve la mort ,Jack qui avait sacrifié son rêve pour lui épargner le chagrin de devoir enterrer son mari avant même leur nuit de noce,son père, mort en lui assurant sa fierté..

Elizabeth posa son front sur la vitre froide, les larmes lui venant naturellement aux yeux … Ces trois hommes qu'elle aimait plus que tout avait payés un lourd tribu pour l'avoir connue.. Son père était mort en tentant de la protéger de Beckett, Will était condamné à charrier des âmes durant les dix prochaines années pour l'avoir sauvée de Davy Jones … Et Jack … était plus seul que jamais, condamné à ne jamais la revoir, sachant au fond de lui-même qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à l'envie de la tenir contre lui, tout comme elle savait qu'elle ne le repousserait pas… Jack et Will, Will et Jack, les deux hommes de sa vie dont elle était à présent séparée et auxquels elle dissimulait un lourd secret… Un événement qu'elle aurait aimé oublier et dont ni Will ni Jack ne soupçonnait l'existence. Regardant le soleil qui se levait sur une nouvelle journée de solitude, Elizabeth Turner plongea dans ses souvenirs d'une nuit à Singapour… il y avait de cela trois mois….

_**Flash-back**_

_**Singapour, Trois mois plus tôt…**_

_Le navire d'Hector Barbossa arrivait cahin-caha au large des côtes de Singapour et tous ses passagers étaient en leur fort intérieur soulagés de parvenir à destination et d'échapper bientôt à l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait à bord. Ce n'était pas seulement du à la disparition de Sparrow, songea Barbossa en observant William et Elizabeth entre lesquels la tension était palpable depuis leur départ du bayou de l'énigmatique Tia Dalma. Les deux jeunes amoureux, jadis si proches et si complices, ne se parlaient plus à présent qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité et toujours en évitant de se regarder. Hector les avait beaucoup observés durant le voyage, cherchant un moyen de tirer parti de leur évidente discorde, tandis que Tia Dalma avait passé l'essentiel de son temps seule à lire les augures, perdue dans un monde qui n'était pas le même que celui dans lequel ils évoluaient. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à mouiller au port Barbossa fit signe au jeune couple d'approcher, ce qu'ils firent tout deux docilement_

_- Nous sommes arrivés à Singapour. Mr Turner va donc remplir sa part de notre plan tandis que Miss Swann restera ici afin que nous réglions les derniers détails de notre accord. Déclara Barbossa d'un ton assuré_

_- Que voulez vous dire ? Quel accord ? S' inquiéta Will son étonnement faisant écho à celui d'Elizabeth_

_Barbossa se tourna alors vers eux affichant un air insolemment patient_

_- Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que je vais vous aider à ramener Sparrow pour le « plaisir » de le faire ?_

_Elizabeth et Will ouvrirent tout deux la bouche pour lui répondre mais le capitaine balaya leurs objections d'un regard avant de se tourner vers Will_

_- Mr Turner … Puis je vous suggérer de vous mettre en route à présent ? Je vous rappelle que le facteur temps joue un rôle primordial dans notre plan… Nous réglerons les détails triviaux ultérieurement… lorsque vous aurez les cartes_

_Will lança un regard inquiet dans la direction d'Elizabeth avant d'hocher la tête à contre cœur _

_- Très bien… nous verrons cela une fois que j'aurais subtilisé les cartes de Feng…Déclara-t-il en se mettant en route, s'arrêtant brièvement devant Elizabeth. Sois prudente Lui souffla t'il sans la regarder_

_- Toi aussi Will…_

_Il leva le bras comme pour la toucher avant d'interrompre son geste à regrets, sortant sans se retourner. Les yeux brillants de larmes, Elizabeth le regarda partir, fixant la porte jusqu'à ce que Barbossa reprenne la parole_

_- Bien à présent que Mr Turner est parti nous allons pouvoir négocier_

_- Négocier ? Répéta-t-elle stupidement, la conversation qu'ils venaient d 'avoir déjà oubliée _

_Barbossa répondit une fois de plus en affichant un air patient_

_- Miss Swann vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais prendre des risques pour vous mener jusqu'à Sparrow uniquement pour que vous séchiez vos larmes…_

_Elizabeth rougit brièvement, comprenant le sous entendu_

_- Que voulez vous dans ce cas ? Nous n'avons pas d'argent à vous offrir vous le savez alors que pouvez vous attendre de nous ?_

_- Oh Miss Swann… vous savez un certain trésor maudit m'apprit que l'argent n'était pas tout et que certains petits plaisirs de l'existence pouvaient se révéler plus agréables que de sentir des pièces dans sa bourse.. Sourit il en laissant son regard glisser sur les formes de la jeune femme. Dites moi Miss Swann qu'êtes vous prête à offrir en échange de Jack Sparrow et du Black Pearl dont a tant besoin votre précieux fiancé ?_

_Elle répondit d'un ton glacial sans prendre la peine de tergiverser, sachant que s'était une perte de temps_

_- Que voulez vous ?_

_- Et bien dans un premier temps que nous dînions ensemble ce soir…_

_Elle le regarda, un peu étonnée par sa requête_

_- Soit _

_- J'ai dit « pour commencer » Précisa t'il soudain affichant un air faussement navré. Votre conversation aussi riche et agréable soit elle n'est hélas pas une rétribution suffisante_

_-Et qu'est-ce qui serait une « rétribution suffisante » dans ce cas ?_

_- Restez après le dîner et nous aurons notre marché_

_Elizabeth blêmit un bref instant avant de répondre avec assurance_

_- Considérez que je suis d'accord_

_Barbossa, la fixa médusé par une reddition aussi rapide et précisa prudemment les termes du marché se doutant qu 'elle allait tenter de finasser_

_- Notre accord est donc celui-ci … vous m'appartenez du dîner jusqu'au lever du soleil et en échange je vous aide à sauver votre précieux Jack. Cela vous parait il équitable ?_

_- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? _

_- Bien sur Miss Swann, on a toujours le choix.. A vous de voir ce qui compte le plus pour vous … Conserver votre innocence et votre fraîcheur pour Mr Turner ou bien sortir Sparrow des limbes dans lesquelles il se trouve .._

_Elizabeth garda le silence un long moment, analysant chaque mot, sachant que l'autre lui offrait une occasion de rattraper sa trahison envers Jack… au prix d'une nouvelle envers son fiancé. Mais sa culpabilité était telle qu'elle ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe de refuser, la vie de Jack était plus importante à ses yeux que son honneur ou que sa dignité. Elle savait aussi par Tia que seul Barbossa était à même de les guider jusqu'au Purgatoire de Jones, alors la mort dans l'âme elle prit sa décision_

_- J'accepte. Dit elle simplement avant de sortir sans attendre la réponse de Barbossa_

_Une fois à l'extérieur, elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur quelques instants se sentant nauséeuse à l'idée qu'elle venait de vendre une chose qu'elle pensait ne jamais avoir à marchander…puis elle se retira dans sa cabine , n'adressant la parole à personne._

_Elle resta enfermée des heures, laissant le temps filer à mesure que ses appréhensions grandissaient. Lorsqu'au point du jour on frappa à sa porte un long frisson lui parcourut l 'échine. Avec l'impression d'aller à la potence elle ouvrit la porte, découvrant Pintel et Ragetti derrière cette dernière. Ils portaient une somptueuse robe de soie pourpre qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle que Barbossa lui avait fait revêtir à l'occasion de leur précédent et unique dîner ensembles. Elle prit la robe sans un mot, appréciant malgré elle la douceur de la soie sous ses doigts avant de se rendre compte que les deux émissaires ne paraissaient guère décidés à bouger _

_- Autre chose ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton peu amène_

_- Euh le capitaine a dit qu'il vous attendait dès que vous serez prête. Bredouilla Pintel_

_- Dans sa cabine … Crut bon de préciser Ragetti_

_Elle les toisa, retenant à grand peine une réflexion cinglante sur leur étonnante aptitude d'adaptation aux différents capitaines avant de réaliser qu'elle ne valait pas mieux, marchandant ses faveurs à Barbossa pour délivrer Jack de l'enfer où elle l'avait plongé ….Elle referma la porte sans dire mot, passant la robe, tellement émue qu'elle eut du mal à lacer le corsage qui la composait. Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, elle se rendit dans la cabine de Barbossa, entrant sans prendre la peine de frapper_

_Barbossa se retourna à son entrée, une brève lueur d'admiration traversant son regard_

_- Désirez vous boire un verre Miss Swann ? Du vin peut être ?_

_- Oui .. Du vin. Répondit elle nerveusement_

_Une fois servie, elle porta la coupe à ses lèvres, la vidant d'un trait amenant un air contrarié sur le visage de Barbossa_

_- Allons Miss Swann, prenez votre temps, il me serait fort désagréable qu'une ivresse vienne gâcher la douceur de cette magnifique nuit _

_Elle remplit à nouveau sa coupe, le défiant du regard_

_- Ceci ne figurait pas dans notre accord, vous avez réclamé une nuit en échange de vos services. En aucune manière vous n'avez spécifié que je devais être sobre. Précisa-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût _

_Barbossa lui tendit la coupe, un étrange sourire aux lèvres_

_- C'est exact Miss Swann .. Tout comme le fait que je doive faire preuve de délicatesse envers vous n'a nullement été évoqué.. Buvez donc tout votre saoul.. Le moment venu cela vous facilitera peut être les choses_

_Elle le regarda stupidement, incapable de prendre la coupe réalisant qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire ça, elle ne pourrait pas endurer le contact de Barbossa, l'odeur de cet homme sur elle. Elle se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la porte, bien décidée à quitter cette pièce. La voix ironique de Barbossa la stoppa net_

_- Où comptez vous aller ainsi Miss Swann ?_

_- N'importe où sauf ici .. Ce marché était une erreur, nous trouverons Jack sans votre aide_

_Barbossa lui barra le passage _

_- Ah oui ? Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir vous diriger dans les eaux du bout du monde avec pour seuls guides le jeune Turner et votre culpabilité ? Vous préférez donc voir Jack Sparrow croupir au Purgatoire jusqu'à la fin des temps ? J'ignorais que vous le haïssiez à ce point.._

_Elizabeth se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, le bien fondé de la déclaration de Barbossa lui apparaissant cruellement. Refluant ses larmes à grand peine elle retourna s'asseoir, une expression résignée sur le visage_

_- Pourquoi faites vous cela ? Pourquoi ce marché avec moi ?_

_- Oh ..Ne vous faites aucune illusion Miss Swann, je ne nourris aucun sentiment romantique à votre égard… Je laisse cela à Mr Turner ou à Sparrow. Mes motivations sont hélas bassement charnelles… Être le premier à posséder une chair aussi jeune et innocente que la votre est un plaisir rare auquel j'ai envie de goûter_

_- Qui vous dit que vous êtes le premier ?_

_Barbossa éclata de rire devant sa mine déconfite_

_- Mais vous ma chère … Tout en vous me le prouve . Vos réticences de même que ce petit éclat effrayé dans vos yeux. _

_Il lui sourit, la dominant de toute sa taille_

_- Mangeons à présent_

_Elle dîna sans grand appétit, ne parvenant pas à apprécier le repas pourtant composé de mets plus fins que d'ordinaire.. Elle appréhendait tellement la suite de la soirée que tout lui paraissait avoir un goût de cendre.. Finalement Barbossa se lassa de son silence et de son manque d'appétit_

_- J'en conclu que vous avez terminé… Vu que vous ne mangez plus .. C'est parfait _

_Sans attendre sa réponse, il se leva, venant se placer derrière elle et murmura à son oreille_

_- Ne craignez rien nous sommes entre gens civilisés non ?_

_Elizabeth, la gorge sèche, s' empara de sa coupe d'une main tremblante, la buvant une fois encore d'un trait, manquant de s'étrangler en sentant les lèvres de Barbossa se poser brièvement dans son cou avant de revenir à son oreille_

_- Levez vous ma chère nous allons passer au dessert_

_Affectant une assurance de façade bien loin de ce qu'elle ressentait, Elizabeth le suivit jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, le suppliant du regard. Mais Barbossa ne tint pas compte de sa détresse.. Souriant de son trouble, il lui désigna sa couche d'un air narquois, ne lui laissant aucun doute ni espoir quant à ses intentions. Une fois au bord du lit, elle se tourna une nouvelle fois pour le regarder d'un air suppliant tandis qu'il se glissait derrière elle, posant ses mains sur sa taille fine tout en embrassant son cou. Il remonta ensuite ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, la pétrissant à travers le tissu, ses lèvres rejoignant à son oreille _

_- Retournez vous Miss Swann… je veux vous voir. Murmura t'il_

_S'efforçant sans beaucoup de succès d'ignorer les mains qui lui palpaient sans douceur la poitrine, elle se retourna rencontrant de plein fouet le regard lubrique du vieux pirate. Ce dernier délaça alors d'un geste expérimenté le haut de sa robe, faisant apparaître ses seins blancs, s'empressant de les saisir à pleines mains, savourant visiblement la douceur de la peau et les battements affolés du cœur de sa victime. Tandis qu'il les soupesait, ses lèvres reprirent leur promenade sur le corps d'Elizabeth.. Il négligea rapidement le cou de la jeune femme, préférant saisir entre ses lèvres une de ses pointes érigées par le froid, la pinçant délicatement tout en l'effleurant de la langue. Les effets conjugués du vin et de la caresse familière que Will lui avait souvent prodiguée sans toutefois la rendre aussi agréable que Barbossa la détendirent. Elle ne protesta donc pas lorsqu'une des mains du pirate vint se poser dans le creux de ses reins, découvrant peu à peu son corps , l'attirant à lui tandis qu'il mordillait un de ses tétons lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir… _

_La robe finit par glisser sur le sol, dévoilant son corps nu à Barbossa qui s'écarta brièvement pour la mieux la contempler. Elizabeth, rouge de confusion sentit ses yeux la fouiller, s'arrêtant sur ses seins gonflés par le désir avant de se poser sur son endroit le plus intime. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de penser à autre chose qu'à sa nudité devant cet homme mais la main chaude et rude de Barbossa se posant sur sa cuisse la ramena brutalement à la réalité . Saisissant son menton de sa main libre il lui murmura _

_- Regardez moi Miss Swann.. Je veux voir vos yeux_

_Tout en parlant il remonta sa main le long de sa jambe jusqu'à son intimité, provoquant un mouvement de recul de la part d'Elizabeth. Il resserra alors cruellement son étreinte sur son menton_

_- Il est trop tard pour reculer Miss Swann…_

_Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il introduisit un doigt en elle, la faisant sursauter. Un sourire vicieux sur le visage, il commença à le bouger, prenant un plaisir évident à voir le visage de la jeune femme se colorer à mesure que sa progression devenait plus aisée. Son autre main ne resta pas inactive, caressant sa poitrine, pinçant les pointes érigées, les tordant doucement jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme finisse par gémir. Sans cesser ses caresses habiles, il la repoussa doucement sur le lit, la forçant à s'allonger tandis qu'il défaisait la boucle de son ceinturon d'un geste pressé, libérant son sexe durci par le désir. Après avoir remonté ses mains sur ses hanches, il s'enfonça lentement en elle, la faisant crier de douleur. Elizabeth avait l'impression d'être déchirée de l'intérieur, les larmes eux yeux, elle sentit Barbossa pousser toujours plus loin en elle, ne cherchant pas plus à retenir ses assauts que ses grognements de plaisir. Ses mains à nouveau posées sur sa poitrine la pétrissaient sans vergogne. Au bout d'un long moment son corps se détendit, la douleur laissant place à une douce chaleur. Barbossa accéléra soudainement ses va et vient, pinçant fortement ses seins tandis que ses râles de plaisir étaient de plus en plus sonores. Ces derniers culminèrent lorsqu'il lui donna un ultime coup de rein dont la violence arracha à Elizabeth un cri à mi chemin entre plaisir et souffrance. Barbossa se déchargea en elle, les yeux clos, respirant avec difficultés avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit aux cotés de la jeune femme_

_- Vous êtes incomparable ma chère… Cette nuit promet d'être de toute beauté_

_Elle tressaillit en entendant ses derniers mots… _

_- Mais … n'avez-vous pas eu ce que vous vouliez ?J'ai rempli ma part du marché ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton révolté en ramenant le drap contre elle, s'en servant comme protection_

_Barbossa, un sourire pervers aux lèvres, se redressa sur un coude et écarta d'un doigt crochu le drap fin qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler entièrement le corps de la jeune femme_

_- Miss Swann … Nous avons parlé d'une nuit entière, pas d'une soirée… Vous êtes donc à moi jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève ce qui nous laisse encore de bien longues heures devant nous … Quelle belle revanche ne trouvez vous pas ? Durant de longues années les rayons de la lune m'ont montré chaque nuit que j'étais maudit … et aujourd'hui je peux enfin savourer à nouveau leur douceur et cela grâce à vous… A présent allez nous chercher à boire _

_Elizabeth, en rage,le fixa d'un air froid_

_- Faites le donc vous-même !_

_- Allons ma petite… Montrez vous donc un peu plus conciliante si vous voulez que je le sois également. J'ai dans l'idée que vous n'apprécierez pas des manières plus rudes…_

_L'air haineux, Elizabeth se leva, marchant maladroitement, gênée dans sa progression par le drap dont elle s'obstinait à couvrir son corps. Elle servit une large rasade de vin dans chaque coupe avant de les ramener, calant la bouteille sous son bras avec un petit sourire. Barbossa l'effaça rapidement_

_- N'espérez pas me saouler Miss Swann.. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que Sparrow… Je ne risque pas de m'endormir en votre compagnie_

_Elizabeth leva sa coupe et la vida d'un trait_

_- Vous me pardonnerez donc si de mon côté je profite du vin ?_

_- Faites donc Miss Swann…. Du moment que vous ne vous endormez pas _

_Les heures passèrent ainsi, Elizabeth se détendit sous les effets conjugués du vin et des histoires rocambolesques de Barbossa, sa méfiance disparaissant peu à peu. Barbossa, profitant de l'éclat de rire dont elle venait de saluer la chute d'une aventure haute en couleur qui lui était arrivée alors qu'il était encore un tout jeune homme, posa sa main sur sa jambe, la remontant lentement, se faufilant sans difficultés sous le drap protecteur. _

_- Vous avez la peau très douce Miss Swann, c'est un régal de vous caresser_

_Le rire mourut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et son corps se raidit brutalement tandis que leur marché lui revenait en mémoire. Barbossa ne tint pas compte de sa respiration accélérée pas plus que de la disparition de son rire et vint rapidement à bout du tissu qui la recouvrait souriant devant sa nudité offerte. Il passa une main évasive sur son intimité avant de remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine, effleurant ses pointes de ses doigts, ravi de les voir se dresser docilement à son contact. Il ne s'attarda pourtant pas, suivant la ligne délicate du cou avant de venir caresser du pouce ses lèvres charnues en arborant un air songeur_

_- Nous allons continuer votre éducation Miss Swann. Annonça-t-il en se levant_

_Il baissa son pantalon, laissant apparaître son sexe à la vigueur renaissante. D'un geste rempli d'autorité il lui ordonna de se lever à son tour, attendant qu'elle obéisse pour reprendre la parole_

_- Je vais enfin vous voir dans une attitude que, j'en suis sur, beaucoup d'hommes aimeraient vous voir adopter_

_Il prit le temps de caresser sa poitrine une nouvelle fois, savourant avec délices la confusion et l'appréhension de la jeune femme. Elle le fixait sans bouger, ne sachant quoi faire, mortifiée de voir son corps réagir aussi rapidement aux caresses de Barbossa. Ce dernier sourit une nouvelle fois étrangement et se pencha à son oreille, en mordillant le lobe, la caressant du bout de la langue avant de souffler_

_- A genoux_

_Elizabeth recula, le regardant d'un air incertain qui excita encore plus Barbossa qui répéta impatiemment _

_- A genoux Miss Swann. Face à moi _

_Il attendit qu'elle s'exécute, son sexe se dressant de plus belle en voyant cette garce si fière agenouillée devant lui comme la plus humble des catins de Tortuga. _

_- A présent caressez moi _

_Elle leva les yeux, ne paraissant pas comprendre. Il prit alors une de ses mains, la posant sans hésiter sur son sexe gonflé , lui imprimant un mouvement de haut en bas avant de la laisser progresser seule. Elizabeth suivit le rythme imposé, somme toute soulagée de s'en tirer à si bon compte jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la main de Barbossa se poser derrière sa tête. Il plongea avec avidité dans ses boucles soyeuses, approchant inexorablement son visage de son pénis dressé jusqu'à ce que les lèvres d'Elizabeth en frôlent l'extrémité rougeoyante. D'une voix rauque il ordonna_

_- Goûtez_

_Elizabeth eut un mouvement de recul et leva un regard effaré vers lui. Barbossa resserra alors cruellement sa main sur son crâne, tordant sans pitié ses cheveux et forçant sa tête à s'approcher encore jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit à nouveau écrasée contre sa verge_

_- Goûtez_

_Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et surmontant sa répulsion à grand peine, Elizabeth sortit la pointe de sa langue en effleurant le gland humide de Barbossa qui profita de l'occasion pour forcer le barrage de ses lèvres tout en poussant un soupir de plaisir. Elizabeth écoeurée, referma ses lèvres autour de sa verge qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses doigts la sentant palpiter, tandis que sa tête était toujours prise dans l'étau des mains de Barbossa. Ce dernier, maintenait à présent son visage, tout en bougeant violemment son bassin enfonçant son sexe de plus en plus loin dans sa bouche à chaque pression. Il poussa des grognements de plus en plus sonores tandis qu'il semblait à Elizabeth profondément écoeurée que son sexe était plus gros à chaque seconde. Au bout d'un temps qui parut une éternité à la jeune femme, Barbossa laissa échapper un halètement rauque. Il s'empressa alors de maintenir fermement la tête de la jeune femme de manière à ce qu'elle garde son sexe presque entièrement dans sa bouche sans pouvoir se dégager. Elizabeth sentit alors un liquide épais, chaud et amer inonder sa gorge et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'avaler si elle voulait éviter la suffocation. Barbossa relâcha alors progressivement la pression, caressant ses cheveux de la manière dont il caressait son petit singe avant de lui permettre enfin de s'écarter. L'air pleinement détendu, il regarda les premiers rayons du soleil qui commençaient à inonder la cabine_

_- Vous avez respecté votre part du marché Miss Swann. Je respecterais donc la mienne en vous aidant à retrouver Sparrow_

_Elizabeth ne répondit rien, le fixant d'un air hostile, tenaillée par un besoin urgent de vomir. Barbossa intercepta son regard et ajouta alors d'un ton conciliant_

_- Allons Miss Swann… je ne vous ai nullement contrainte, rappelez vous … dans la vie tout est une question de choix…_

_**Cabane d'Elizabeth**_

_**Retour au présent**_

Les derniers mots de Barbossa encore à l'esprit, Elizabeth posa sa main sur son ventre arrondi. Son mariage avec Will et la consommation de leur union était trop récents pour qu'elle puisse avoir le moindre doute sur l'identité du père de l'enfant qui grandissait en elle. Elle caressa tendrement son ventre déformé, heureuse de ne bientôt plus être seule et murmura quelques mots à son adresse

- Toi et moi nous attendrons Will … et tu verras il t'aimera … William Junior…

Elle releva alors la tête, appuyant son front une nouvelle fois contre la vitre. Barbossa avait raison, tout était une question de choix … Elle, elle avait choisi de garder son secret… et celui de son enfant pour toujours….


End file.
